


A Man's Interests

by sksdwrld



Series: Like Oil and Firewater [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can tell the character of a man by his interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Interests

Mordred and Arthur were sitting in the study, alternately sighing as they turned pages in times neither of them were overly invested in. Finally, Arthur slammed his book shut and shoved it away from himself. "We should go calling."

Mordred snorted and turned another page. "To whom should we call?"

"The Lady Vivian?" Arthur proposed.

Mordred huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. 

"Why not? Her sister Victoria dotes on you." Arthur reasoned.

"I cannot bear the idiotic chatter and gossip," Mordred held a hand to his forehead. "My head grows heavy and dull at the mere thought of it."

"Who, then?" Arthur sat smugly back in his chair.

"I am fond of Lady Kara..."

It was Arthur's turn to snort. "She's forward and argumentative. Hardly good wife material. She'll have you cleaning like a scullery maid while she's off at riding lessons..." Before Mordred could argue, Arthur stood and encouraged Mordred to do the same with a friendly tug under his arm. "Besides, she's an only child and I should like to visit too. Come along, Mordred. Fix your cravat. We're calling on the sisters V..."

Mordred couldn't afford to scowl at the son of his benefactor so he climbed to his feet and went to look in the mirror on the wall. A curl had escaped the ribbon at his nape and hung in his face but he couldn't be bothered to retie it.

Arthur called for a carriage and Gwen alerted them to its arrival. As Mordred followed Arthur down the steps, he glanced down the street and caught sight of his rogue. He raised his arm in greeting but Arthur jerked it back down and bustled him toward the carriage.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed. "Do you know who that is?"

"Gwaine Verdant." Mordred replied haughtily. "He's somewhat of a friend of mine."

"Well allow me to give you some _friendly_ advice...The real character of a man is found out by his amusements." Arthur pursed his lips and climbed up onto the seat. 

"Of course, but what does that mean to me?" Mordred paused with his arms grasping the carriage and one foot up on the step.

"He's a gambling drunk," Arthur rolled his eyes.

Mordred felt himself boosted up and a vigorous slap was delivered to his rump. "And I'm a damn good one, too." Turning, he found Gwaine smirking at him, and he winked before tipping his nonexistent hat and continuing on his way. "Good day, gentlemen."


End file.
